


Union Of The Lion

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Jae's Monthly Drabble Challenge, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Ratings: R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When there's a friend in need, Harry's saving-instinct kicks in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Union Of The Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to D. for the beta-check. Written for Jae's Monthly Drabble Challenge.

He should have left immediately. He accidently witnessed his best mate enjoying some quality time. He should have listened to the voice of reason, berating him relentlessly. But common sense departs as lust takes over. The sight of his friend, slowly stroking himself, deliberately delaying his climax, extended the borders of friendship. He walked towards him, patting his hand away as he took over. Foreign flesh mixing with familiar movements. He resisted first, putting up an admirable fight, but at the end they both prevailed, as he spilled over his helping hand, sealing their fate, turning friends into secret lovers.


End file.
